Optoelectronic components often contain metallization layers applied to passivation layers. To bond these layers to one another, hitherto use has been made of up to 1 nm thick metallic adhesion layers, for example, composed of titanium which, however, due to the production methods associated therewith, are not atomically smooth and therefore do not form a continuous layer. Rather, local accumulations of the respective metal are present. Moreover, it is not possible to control whether a covalent bond actually forms between the passivation layer and the following metallization layer. Moreover, the metallic adhesion layers known hitherto are chemically reactive in aqueous media such that the metallic adhesion layer even in the finished component remains susceptible in particular to degradation by moisture.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component which has improved properties as well as a method of producing an optoelectronic component which has improved properties.